clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Geek Squad
The Geek Squad, known as the Secret Agency of Dorkugal or Dorkugal's Office of Investigation, is the national secret agency of Dorkugal. It deals with problems like crashing servers, population overdrives, Jerks, Fords, and penguins who broke their pocket holders. It has 15 agents. Their main threats are the Jerks. They have a whole file on them and how to deal with them. Background The Geek Squad was formed by a group of Dorkugese who were bored of being bullied. They set up a base on the second-highest floor of Dorkugal's Googolplex,and planned to fight (or run away from) the bullies of Dorkugal. They also were started because the Doors software help people were a Jacko, a Pengolian, and a Puffle with a weird accent. The Jacko said things with a weird accent, so "Restart your computer" became "Veevart 'zee Vomputer!" which caused several problems. The Pengolian knew nothing about computers, and the puffle just slept on the job. So, with these problems, Geek Squad became popular. The CEO later upgraded them to the only intelligence agency of Dorkugal. This meant fieldwork and actual pursuits. They were also supposed to fight Jerks and Fords, something they were not nearly as good at. Involvement The Geek Squad deals with computer problems more than Jerks. The usual answer to a Jerk or Ford problem is to run away. These are also Dorks, so they do not do much crime fighting. Also, they have no weaponry except for Pi. They reside on the GoogolPlex, Floor 89. They would have taken 90 but it was too exspensive. They get paid a lot, but they don't really do much. They are most known for yelling "GEEK SQUAD!!" whenever they fight something. These penguins also use tranquilizer guns. They are very efficient against computer problems and hackers, but not very effective against actual fieldwork, or battling Jerks and Fords. The Geek Squad can also be distracted with various computer items, allowing a suspect to get away. Jerk file *Public Enemy Number 2: Jerks *Location: Evil Lake, Dorkugal. Problems: These awful creatures wear bling, hate 1500s garb, try to bully people, and the worst crime is so horrible it is Classified. (getting stuffed in lockers) *Description: They are mean, and they wear bling. *How to deal with them: Run away! Gallery Weaponry Your average geek squad member carries around several items. One item every single Geek has is a M-14 Tranquilizer Gun. These have a capacity of 5 bullets per cartridge. The cartridges are made of snow, but they dissolve on impart, stunning the target. The only negative about the Tranquilizer is that it is hand cocked, and geeks can't aim. It normally has a computing scope on it. Another item Geek Squad members have are pencils, pens, and calculators. They also carry around spare power cords, and screens. The uniform is a blue cloth that is Ditto resistant. The blue hat also has a helmet under it. They also carry around brown paper bags. Training Each member of Geek Squad has to take an oath to uphold the geekiness of Dorkugal, and to fight Jerks and fix computers. However, several members of Geek Squad are paranoid of Jerks, so that part of the oath is regarded less important. They then take classes in computer fixing, computer scope fixing, firing tranquilizer guns, and running away. They also are required to be very good at math, calculus, and algebra. Geek Squad members are also trained how to fix server problems, and to fix broken technology. See also * Link (they spy on him) * PSA * EPF * AIA * CNIC *FAAA * Terrain Spy Union Category:Secret Agencies Category:Groups Category:Characters